Advertisers can potentially save advertisement dollars by targeting their advertisements to a selected audience rather than indiscriminately broadcasting their advertisements to a general population of recipients. Advertisement distributors and providers that use a targeting advertisement model can correspondingly increase their revenue per advertisement impression by providing targeted advertisement options for advertisers.
Targeted advertisements have historically been sent to large targeted geographic areas such as the general population of a particular city, so that regional advertisers reach only those advertisement recipients in a particular region who are deemed by the advertiser as most likely to be responsive to their regional advertisements.